The Fires of Heaven: Chapter 9
=A Signal= Synopsis Nynaeve and her companions camp on a hillside a mile outside Mardecin. Thom Merrilin wins a coin toss with Juilin Sandar and prepares to go into town for supplies. Nynaeve gives him some money from what Amathera had given them, and tells him to be sure to get some vegetables. She thinks about the seal they recovered from Tanchico, and her eagerness to learn real Healing at the White Tower. Nynaeve and Elayne talk about what happened in Tanchico, and their search for the Black Ajah. They also talk, indirectly(because Juilin is listening)about Moghedien. When Thom returns, he says that Mardecin is not as prosperous as it appears from a distance, since trade into Tarabon has cut off. He says that Pedron Niall is concentrating his Whitecloaks into Amador. Nynaeve complains about the lack of vegetables, and takes Elayne with her into town, refusing the men's offer of a guard. On the way, Elayne asks whether Nynaeve wanted to talk to her about Moghedien in private. Nynaeve says she'd rather talk about Elayne's shameful behaviour with Thom, when she's supposedly in love with Rand. Elayne wishes she was sure Rand knew she loved him, and she pictures him taking comfort with one of the Maidens. She also mentions one of Min's viewings, which implies that she might have to share Rand with others. As far as Thom goes, though, Elayne refuses to admit that she is doing anything wrong. They enter Mardecin, and Nynaeve can see that Thom was right--many shops and houses stand empty, the people seem aimless, the market goods are poor, and Whitecloaks prowl the streets. Outside a seamstress's shop, Nynaeve sees a bunch of flowers which she recognizes as a Yellow Ajah sign. She tells Elayne that it means a Yellow Ajah eyes-and-ears has an urgent message for any Yellow sister who passes. The two go inside, and Nynaeve indicates to the seamstress, Ronde Macura, that she is Yellow Ajah. Mistress Macura invites them back for some tea, and waits until it is ready to give them the message: "All sisters are welcome to return to the White Tower. The Tower must be whole and strong." Before they can understand the message, they begin to feel sleepy, and Nynaeve realizes too late that they have been drugged. Character list Appearing: *Elayne Trakand *Juilin Sandar *Luci *Nynaeve al'Meara *Ronde Macura *Skulker *Thomdril Merrilin Mentioned: *Ailron *Amathera *Aviendha *Chesmal Emry *Egwene al'Vere *Elmindreda Farshaw *Liandrin *Lini *Matrim Cauthon *Moghedien *Moiraine Damodred *Pedron Niall *Perrin Aybara *Rand al'Thor *Shemerin *Siuan Sanche *Taringail Damodred Terms Mentioned Places: *Altara *Amadicia *Amador *Andor *Caemlyn *Cairhien *Emond's Field *Illian *Mardecin *Murandy *Shadow Coast *Solinde *Tanchico *Tarabon *Tar Valon *Two Rivers *Waste Terms: *Aes Sedai *Black Ajah *Darkfriend *Dark One *Forsaken *Game of Houses *Gleeman *Great Serpent Ring *Healing *Maidens of The Spear *Myrddraal *One Power *Panarch *Shadow *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' *''ter'angreal'' *Village Council *Whitecloak *White Tower *Wisdom *Wise One *Women's Circle *Yellow Ajah Plot Points #Nynaeve and Elayne get their first inklings of trouble in the White Tower, because of the message encouraging unity. #Elayne worries about whether Rand is seeing other women, and remembers Min joking that they may have to share him. #Pedron Niall is pulling his Whitecloaks into Amador from all over. 5.09